


The Whereabouts of Habiki Amawa

by Elorique



Category: I My Me! Strawberry Eggs!
Genre: Amawa Hibiki/Kuzuha Fuuko - Freeform, Anime, F/M, Habikixfuuko, Imymestrawberryeggs, Underage - Freeform, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorique/pseuds/Elorique
Summary: When arriving at his destination, Habiki goes looking for a new house.He meets a nice man, and the man lets Habiki stay with him.For some reason, the man starts talking about his 14 year old daughter, Fuuko Kuzuha.Habiki thinks of Fuuko back at the middle school, and gets reminded there is a train going back there.Will he make it in time? Will Fuuko remember him?





	The Whereabouts of Habiki Amawa

The doors opened.

Habiki stepped outside, the cold wind suddenly hitting everybody. 

Jesus it’s cold here.

Habiki walked around, greeting some people, even though they were strangers. 

He got reminded of how he greeted everybody when signing up for the middle school. He shrugged it off, walking over to a salesman that was selling maps.

He purchased a map for 25 yen, and walked back to where some taxis were. 

He hopped into a taxi, and said “Head for Sakura Apartments please.”.

As walking out of a taxi, he turned to face the road, sitting on the steps leading up to higher up apartments, and looked up at the sky.

Fuuko... 

‘I’ll be back soon, Fuuko..’ He thought to himself, smiling, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Uhm, sir?” Someone said, clearly confused. 

“Are you okay, sir?” The person said again.

Habiki lowered his head from the sky, wiping his tears with his arm and taking in what the stranger has to say.

The stranger had brown hair and big brown eyes, and was wearing a black sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, and some brown sandals.

“Yes, I’m fine,” He reassured the man, chuckling.

“Do you live here, sir?” The man asked again.

“No, but I am currently looking for a place to stay.” 

“How about you stay with me?” The man suggested, stars filling up his eyes.

Hibiki blinked back into reality, realizing a complete stranger was asking him to live with them.

“W-well uh.. y-you see.. I-“ 

“Alright, great! Lets go to my apartment!” 

“H-hey! I never agreed to come!”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, so I watched i my me strawberry eggs and i was like “wow that was a rlly good anime” so, I was basically crying for 91928921919 centuries and then i realised “hey, ill be allowed to post on AO3 in 3 months, so why not share it with the world?” So ye lmao


End file.
